Inuyasha Armeggdon Book 1: A New Begining Prolouge
by Yokoshima974
Summary: Two cloaked beings are called to a strange forest and come in the presence of there old master and what could be a new threat and he wants something...FREEDOM!


_Inuyasha Armageddon: Book 1- A New Beginning _

_On the night of the Lunar Eclipse. A mortal woman will give birth to a hanyou that bears the Black Scar and when he comes to age he will take up his father's sword and bring balance to the elements of Darkness and Light. _

The dark, shadowy forest stank with the smell of wet pine came into the attention to the damp nose of a cloaked stranger. Then another scent came to conciseness, he grabbed his sword that was barely dangling on the strangers hip slowly unsheathing his sword, the reflection of the snowy white moon shimmering on the blade His ears on high alert, his orange eyes bulging turning at each direction. Then his attention slowly turned to a shaking bush not but two feet from him. Readying himself in striking position his sword held firmly in his hand, ready to deliver the killing blow. He charged forward the bush at full running speed about to strike his stalker were he stood. _WHAM!_ A fist came into contact into his face knocking him off his feet and onto the dusty earth on his back dizzy from the impact. "BIKLEY!" said the stranger in a menacing, scruffy, English accent voice "YOU PIN-HEAD! IT'S ME!" he shouted. Another cloaked stranger arrived out behind one of the pine trees next to him where he laid; He pulled his hood off revealing himself to be a Jackal demon his orange eyes looking down at his partner confused, "sorry" he said with a low and slightly deep voice. "Come on and help me up you SWINE!" he yelled at him showing his teeth. He helped him up and dusted off his cloak. He pulled back his hood as well revealing a (except for his eyes and jaws and nostril areas) completely bandaged faced Jackal demon. "You okay Snively?" the stranger said continuing to dust of his cloak, he socked him between his tender nose and pointed at his face, which was wrinkled with anger "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY BIKELY!" Snively shouted. Snively was the supreme warlord of the monstrous tribe of the Jackal demons. During battle his entire body was burned by his right hand man Bikely when he accidentally poured boiling water on him when he meant to burn the enemy, now his entire body is bandaged and wrapped except for his ears and eyes and mouth. He has the cloak he is wearing to cover his bandaged body and always wears a spike collar around his neck. Bikely as mentioned is his right hand man and second in command. He is not brightest of demons so isn't Snively but at least Snively has some common sense. Bikely (putting aside his idiocy) is quite excellent at battle strategy and is an expert at hand to hand combat. He wears a basic chest plate lamellar armor and arm plates with bull horns on each side and he had an elongated scar on his right eyes. Snively and Bikely put aside what happened and continued on their journey. After a walking distance they soon came to the presence of a huge blackish-red mist surrounding a blank opening and it seemed to be slowly turning in a circular motion, almost like a huge funnel cloud. "We going in there?" asked Bikely "yep" Snively said staring at the rotating black mist. They slowly but surely they entered the twirling mist and exited out and entered what appeared to be the inside of the funnel cloud. The forest inside was dead; the grass below was nothing bust soil "_what just happened? Have we stepped into the Netherworld or what_?" Bikely thought as he dazed at the sight before him. Before them in the middle of the funnel was a Weeping Cherry Tree in blossom (Native to China but popularized in Japan, the weeping cherry tree is one of the most beautiful ornamental fruit trees in the world) the tree was towering as the tallest pine and was black as the darkest night and the blossoms were blood red. Snively bowed on one knee before the black, eerie, cherry tree. Bikely was confused at the act displayed by Snively "_What's with _Snively? _I know his stupid but he's not that stupid! Maybe it's this mist that's got to him" _Bikely said scratching his head then from the tree appeared a black shifting fog moving slowly and wetly toward them, then it stopped where the two demons stood…Then…the fog spoke in a deep, powering, eerily calm voice "Snively….Bikely….two hundred years it's been….how have you been keeping?" said the mysterious fog. Bikely then recognized the voice of the fog "my lord?"Bikely said his vertical pupils now shrunk in the presence of his old master "what? Did you forget me?" the fog spoke again, Bikely then bowed before the black fog "my lord, you called us? How may we serve you once again?" Snively said eager once again to serve his master "the time has come. The tree that I have been imprisoned in has begun wilt and the spiritual barrier that surrounds the tree begins to weaken and it is only a matter of time before the Purest of Soul has been completely consumed by my everlasting shadows and I shall be free once again and I shall continue what I have yet to finish. The one with the soul lives in a village called Shirakawa, find me the Purest of Soul and bring her to me so that I may complete the soul and drown it forever into everlasting somber!" the fog said turning to each of them at the same time "we shall send our best warriors to the village my lord" Snively said "no!" the fog said "you shall not, instead find me just one who is of great strength and speed to do this task, we should not diminish our numbers at the moment until the time is right!" the fog said getting close to Snively's bandaged face "u-u-understood my lord" Snively said shaking his head wildly up and down. The fog at a fast rate flew in circles around Snively and Bikely and floated toward the cherry tree, the head of the fog looking up at it "5 days from now on the summer solstice, when I am at my most strongest, this barrier will come down! And I will be released from this…dark low place, and I will forevermore be invincible…..and this time…no screw ups! DAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Who is this strange new threat?

Who is the Purest soul ?

Find out next week in the beginning of the new chapter in the Inuyasha saga

Inuyasha Armageddon!


End file.
